A minha visão do mundo
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Sydney olha para trás e tenta ver em que errou... onde estava o amor, e se ele existe? Música - "Where is the love" - Justin T. e Black Eyed Peas


Where is the love – Justin Timberland & Black Eyed Peas

Mundo é um lugar justo? Provavelmente não! Mas acho que podia ser pior, eu por exemplo, tentei, eu juro que tentei muitas vezes fazer justiça por mim mesma, mas terá sido justo? Eu também matei, também julguei, também enganei… para os bons da fita, não sei, para mim talvez sejam, mas é para os outros, para aqueles que tal como eu, apenas defendiam o país deles.

**What's wrong with the world, mama (O que está errado com este mundo mãe)  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas (As pessoas estão a viver como se não tivessem mãe)  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama (Acho que o mundo se viciou neste drama)  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma (Que apenas atrai coisa que provocam traumas)  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism (Lá fora, sim a gente tenta para o terrorismo)  
But we still got terrorists here livin' (Mas nós ainda temos o terrorismo a viver cá)  
In the USA, the big CIA (Nos Estado Unidos, a grande CIA)  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK (O sangue, os capangas e os KKK)  
But if you only have love for your own race (Mas se apenas têm amor pela própria raça)  
Then you only leave space to discriminate (Então apenas deixa espaço para a discriminação)  
And to discriminate only generates hate (E a discriminação apenas gera ódio)  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah ( E quando se odeia, tende-se a ficar irado, sim)  
Badness is what you demonstrate (Maldade é que demonstra)  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates (E é exactamente assim que a raiva trabalha e opera)  
Nigga, you gotta have love just to set it straight (Tu tens de ter amor para te endireitares)  
Take control of your mind and meditate (Ter o controlo da mente e meditar)  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all (Deixa a tua alma levitar para o amor)**

Agora olho para traz e sei que errei, não só nisto mas em muitas outras coisas, como não ouvir pessoas, como não a ouvir, não à ouvir a ELA, como é que eu não a ouvi, ela pode ser tudo, pode ser uma traidora, pode ser uma mentirosa, pode ser tal como eu, uma espiã, mas sei que acima de tudo, ela é minha mãe, e sei, sei que muito de vocês acham que ser filha da grande Irina Derevko não é bom, mas eu não queria ser filha de mais ninguém, eu adoro-o tanto, e apenas tenho pena que não tenha ficado comigo, mas não posso mudar o passado, certo?

Agora o olhar é para o futuro e lutar para ser feliz, e podem ter a certeza que eu vou fazer isso, eu vou lutar sem armas por isso.

**People killing, people dying (Pessoas matam, pessoas morrem)  
Children hurt and you hear them crying (Crianças choram e tu ouve-as chorar )  
would you practice what you preach (Consegues praticar o que apregoas)  
or would you turn the other cheek (Ou mudas a tua personalidade para a outra face)**

**Father, Father, Father help us (Deus, deus, deus, ajuda-nos)  
send us some guidance from above (Envia-nos algum guia para nos guiar)  
'Cause people got me, got me questioning (Porque é que as pessoas me questionam)  
Where is the love (Love) (Onde é que está o amor… amor)  
Olho à minha volta, e tudo parece que vai ficar bem, que eu vou ficar bem, houve altura, principalmente depois de descobrir que o homem que eu amava me tinha traído, que me odiava por eu continuar a amar a minha mãe, oh como isto ainda dói.**

Mas eu sei que a tempestade irá parar, e tudo voltará a brilhar, por agra a chuva já parou, agora voltei a ter uma família e ainda maior do que antes, Nadia… incrível não? Uma irmã mais nova, aquilo que eu sempre quis.

**Where is the love (The love) (Onde é que está o amor… amor)  
Where is the love (The love) (Onde é que está o amor… amor)  
Where is the love(Onde é que está o amor)  
The love, the love (O amor, o amor)**

Quando ouvia a minha mãe dizer por entre lágrimas que o pai da Nadia não era Sloane mas sim o meu pai, Jack Bristow, senti-me incrivelmente aliviada, e sei que isto pode não parecer justo, mas senti-me tão leve, tão bem e quando me lembrei que da Nadia, senti-me estúpida e ridiculamente fútil e egoísta, e imaginei se a situação fosse ao contrario, como é que eu me sentiria? Não deve ter sido fácil para ela, ter de começar do zero novamente, começar de nvo à conhecer e a dar-se a conhecer.

E agora, perguntam-me se o mundo é justo? Se há amor suficiente? Digo que sim! Pelo menos para mim. Tenho os meus pais e adoro-os, porque sei que aconteça o que acontecer, eles vão estar ao meu lado, e saber isso reconforta-me, deixa-me feliz e faz me sentir protegida e amada, como uma criança pequena que vive alegre com tudo, sem se preocupar com os males à sua volta.

**It just ain't the same, always unchanged (Nunca é o mesmo, está sempre a mudar)  
New days are strange, is the world insane (Novos dias são estranhos, estará o mundo insano)  
If love and peace is so strong (Se o amor e a paz fossem fortes)  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong (Porque há partes de amor que não pertencem)  
Nations droppin' bombs (Nações lançando bombas)  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones (Bombas químicas estão a encher os pulmões das crianças pequenas)  
With the on going suffering as the youth die young (Com todos este sofrimento, a juventude morre cedo)  
So ask yourself is the loving really gone (Então perguntem a vocês mesmos se o amor desapareceu)  
So I could ask myself really what is going wrong (Para eu poder perguntar a mim próprio o que está errado)  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givingin (Neste mundo em que as pessoas passam a vida a ceder)  
Making wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends (Tomando decisões erradas, apenas preocupados consigo)  
Not respecting each other, deny thy brother (Se respeitar os outros, negando o irmão)  
A war is going on but the reason's undercover (A guerra continua, mas as razões estão encobertas)  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug (A verdade é mantida em segredo, varrida para debaixo do tapete)  
If you never know truth then you never know love (Se não se conhece a verdade, não se conhece o amor)  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know) (Onde está o amor, vá lá todos vocês – Não sei)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know) (Onde está o amor, vá lá todos vocês – Não sei)  
Where's the love, y'all(Onde está o amor)  
Tenho uma irmã, e sei que a última coisa que ela precisa é protecção, mas eu não posso evitar! Ela é a minha irmã mais nova, a minha irmã pequenina, e só o facto já é doce e terno por si só, então aliado ao facto de ela ser tão querida, eu gosto mesmo dela.**

**E agora a minha mãe esta a espera de bebé, eu e a Nadia vamos ter uma irmã u um irmão dentro de alguns meses… por mim, espero que seja uma menina, o meu pai não é da mesma opinião "não achas que tu já tens rapazes atrás de ti que cheguem para me encher o juiz!", no entanto isto me parece um sonho doce do qual não quero acordar!**

**People killing, people dying (Pessoas matam, pessoas morrem)  
Children hurt and you hear them crying (Crianças choram e tu ouve-as chorar )  
would you practice what you preach (Consegues praticar o que apregoas)  
or would you turn the other cheek (Ou mudas a tua personalidade para a outra face)**

**Father, Father, Father help us (Deus, deus, deus, ajuda-nos)  
send us some guidance from above (Envia-nos algum guia para nos guiar)  
'Cause people got me, got me questioning (Porque é que as pessoas me questionam)  
Where is the love (Love) (Onde é que está o amor… amor)**

**Where is the love (The love) (Onde é que está o amor… amor)  
Where is the love (The love) (Onde é que está o amor… amor)  
Where is the love(Onde é que está o amor)  
The love, the love (O amor, o amor)**

E o amor? O Amor não está em objecto, não está memórias, não está nesse tipo de coisas! Não! O amor não está nas memórias, porque elas são passado, o amor num sorriso presente e numa esperança futura, vêm do nosso coração e da esperança ainda infantil de que seremos felizes para sempre… o Amor reside no coração de quem o sente.

**I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder (Eu sinto o peso do mundo nos meus ombros)  
As I'm getting older, y'all, people gets colder (Eu fico velho, vocês, pessoas ficam frias)  
Most of us only care about money making (Muitos de nós só se preocupam em fazer dinheiro)  
Selfishness got us followin' in the wrong direction (O egoísmo está nos a guiar na direcção errada)  
Wrong information always shown by the media (Informação errada é mostrada pelos media)  
Negative images is the main criteria (Imagens negativas, são o critério principal)  
Infecting the young minds faster than bactéria (Infectando as mentes jovens, mais depressa que uma bactéria)  
Kids act like what they see in the cinema (As crianças agem como vêem nos cinema)  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity (Oh, o que aconteceu aos valores da humanidade)  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality (O que aconteceu à justa igualdade)  
Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity (Em vez de espalhar-mos amor, espalhamos desanimo)  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity (Falta de conhecimento, deixa-nos longe da unidade)  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling under (Esta é a razão pela qual muitas vezes me sinto em baixo)  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling down (Esta é a razão pela qual muitas vezes me sinto mal)  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feeling under (Esta é a razão pela qual muitas vezes me sinto em baixo)  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found (Tenho de manter a minha esperança viva até se encontrar o amor)**

Por isso sim! Amor existe e a felicidade também, e o meu desejo, o meu mais profundo desejo é que todos sejam felizes e tenham a oportunidade de amar e serem amados, tal como eu.

**People killing, people dying (Pessoas matam, pessoas morrem)  
Children hurt and you hear them crying (Crianças choram e tu ouve-as chorar )  
would you practice what you preach (Consegues praticar o que apregoas)  
or would you turn the other cheek (Ou mudas a tua personalidade para a outra face)**

**Father, Father, Father help us (Deus, deus, deus, ajuda-nos)  
send us some guidance from above (Envia-nos algum guia para nos guiar)  
'Cause people got me, got me questioning (Porque é que as pessoas me questionam)  
Where is the love (Love) (Onde é que está o amor… amor)**

**Where is the love (The love) (Onde é que está o amor… amor)  
Where is the love (The love) (Onde é que está o amor… amor)  
Where is the love(Onde é que está o amor)  
The love, the love(O amor, o amor)**

**Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)**

**FIM**


End file.
